familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Izyaslav II Mstislavich of Kiev (c1097-1154)
}} Izyaslav Mstislavich (baptised Panteleimon ) (late 90's XI / beginning of the XII century 1 - November 13, 1154 ) - Prince of Kursk (1125-1129), Prince of Polotsk (1129-1132), Prince of Turov and Pinsk (1132-1134), Prince of Volhynia (1135-1142), Prince of Pereyaslavl (1142-1146), Prince of Peresopnytsia (1149) and Grand Prince of Kiev (1146-1149, 1150, 1151-1154). He was the second son of the Prince of Novgorod Mstislav Vladimirovich the Great from his first marriage with Christina, the daughter of Sweden's King Inge I Stenkilsson the Elder. Biography ]] Izyaslav is mentioned For the first time in the annals only in 1127, when he was installed as Prince of Kursk by his uncle Yaropolk Prince of Pereyaslavl. He was sent to the Principality of Polotsk by his father and, after the expulsion of the other Princes of Polotsk he was named Prince of Polotsk. Probably, his father Mstislav Vladimirovich was preparing Izyaslav and his older brother Vsevolod to rule Kiev without waiting for the reign of his younger brothers - the sons of Vladimir Monomakh. In any case, by agreement with Mstislav Vladimirovich's heir, the childless Yaropolk, it was Vsevolod (or Izyaslav) who were to reign in Pereyaslavl, the birth capital of the Monomakhovichi. After Mstislav's death, in 1132, when the throne of Kiev was occupied by Yaropolk, he gave Pereyaslavl to Vsevolod Mstislavich, then exiled Yuri Dovgoruky, following which Izyaslav was summoned from Polotsk and installed as Prince of Pereyaslavl. But soon Yaropolk, in order to avoid the displeasure of the brothers and wishing to keep at least part of the Principality of Polotsk (the local princely dynasty had returned to Polotsk), brought Izyaslav violently from Polotsk and gave him Turov and Pinsk in addition to Minsk; Vyacheslav Vladimirovich was imprisoned in Pereyaslavl, but he did not stay long there and again returned to Turov, driving Izyaslav out of there, which was the starting point in the union of Izyaslav with the Olgovichi and in his struggle against his uncle. Deprived of volost, Izyaslav went to brother Vsevolod in Novgorod and from there they invaded the domain of his uncle Yuri Dovgoruky (1134). In the battle of Zhdana Mountain, both troops suffered heavy losses, but Yuri Dovgoruky resisted, the Novgorodians had to return. Then Mstislavichi together with the Olgovichi and the Polovtsians undertook a ravaging raid through the Pereyaslavl Volost and reached Kiev. Yaropolk had to give in, moved Andrei Vladimirovich to Pereyaslavl, and Izyaslav to Vladimir-Volynsky. In 1139 Yaropolk died, and Kiev was captured by Vsevolod Olgovich. Vsevolod, married Izyaslav's sister Maria and tried to enter into an agreement with him and his brothers, but they were distrustful of him. Vsevolod's attempt to attack Izyaslav was unsuccessful, and they finally reconciled. Soon Vsevolod surrendered the Principality of Pereyaslavl to Izyaslav, and the Principality of Volhynia to Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich. Before Vsevolod's death in 1146, they lived in peace, but Izyaslav's main allies were brothers, in particular the Rostislavichi of Smolensk. Grand Prince of Kiev See also: The internecine war in Russia (1146-1154) ]] . Before his death, Vsevolod Olgovich bequeathed Kiev to his brother Igor and forced Izyaslav Mstislavich to swear to respect this request. However, as soon as Vsevolod died, as Izyaslav at the invitation of the people of Kiev moved to Kiev and mastered it. Igor was taken prisoner. Izyaslav's uncle Vyacheslav (6th son of Vladimir Monomakh) declared his rights to the Grand Principality of Kiev, tried to give Volhynia to another nephew - Vladimir Andreyevich in accordance with the previous agreement with his father, but paid for it by expulsion from the Principality of Turov. And if Vsevolod Olgovich managed to restore Kiev's reign only Volhynia (largely due to the deprivation of Vladimir Andreevich inheritance after the death of his father in Pereyaslavl in 1142), then Turov and Pereyaslavl were also under the Izyaslav's direct control. Death of Izyaslav Mstislavich ]] The murder of Igor Olgovich made his brother Svyatoslav Novgorod-Severusky an irreconcilable opponent of Izyaslav Mstislavich. In an effort to split the union of Svyatoslav's descendants Izyaslav supported the claims of the Davydoviches of Chernigov]] to Novgorod-Seversky. In this difficult situation, Yuri Dovgoruky supported Svyatoslav and thus found a loyal ally in the south. Also his ally was Volodymyr Volodarevich Galitsky, who sought to preserve the independence of his principality from Kiev, and the Polovtsians. Izyaslav's allies were Smolensk, Novgorod and Ryazan, concerned about the neighborhood with strong Suzdal, as well as Hungary , the Czech Republic and Poland, whose rulers were in a dynastic relationship with the Mstislavichs. Twice Yuri captured Kiev and twice expelled Izyaslav. After the normalization of relations between Izyaslav and Vyacheslav Vladimirovich and victories in the Battle of the Ruta River(1151) (May-June 1151 ) Izyaslav finally drove out Yuri Dovgoruky from the south and one by one he defeated his southern allies: the Galicians were defeated on Sana (1152) and under Terebovl (February 1154), Svyatoslav Olgovich - under the Novgorod-Seversky (February 1153 ). In 1147, Izyaslav assembled in Kiev a council of Russian bishops to elect a metropolitan without the approval of the Patriarch of Constantinople, which was a canonical violation. Pointed at Clement Smolyatich as worthy to take the metropolitan throne. A number of Russian bishops opposed the will of the prince, in particular the Bishop of Novgorod, Nifont, which caused church trouble and division (while Izyaslav himself was excommunicated from Constantinople by a new Russian metropolitan), which continued until the prince was expelled from Kiev. In 1154, Izyaslav married the second time (a Georgian princess, daughter of Demetre I) and soon died (November 13, 1154). Izyaslav's death caused great grief among the people of Kiev, as well as among the Turkic allies of Kiev - Chorni Klobuky; Berendeys and Torks. Being one of Vladimir Monomakh's eldest grandchildren, Izyaslav was a younger than Vladimir Monomakh's last sons and, by virtue of his flaunting law, risked leaving his descendants as izgoi], if he had not taken the great reign. The entire life of Izyaslav, a skilful commander, famous for his military trick , passed in a continuous war for the great reign. His support in this struggle was primarily residents of the Kiev land (they sympathized with Izyaslav and his descendants 2 and hostile to the Princes of Suzdal). Family and children First wife (died 1151). Her origin is not indicated in the annals, but, based on Polish sources, N. Baumgarten, considers she was a relative of the Holy Roman Emperor Frederick I Barbarossa Baumgarten N. - Généalogies et mariages occidentaux des Rurikides Russes du X-e au XIII-е siècle - Orientalia Christiana. Rome, 1927,vol. 35 ,pp 25}}Войтович Л. - Княжеские династии Восточной Европы Мономаховичі. Мстиславичі}}. . They had the following children Category:Princes of Turov and Pinsk Category:Princes of Rostov Category:Princes of Volhynia Category:Princes of Pereyaslavl 1146 Category:Burials at Saint Theodor Monastery, Kiev Category:Princes of Peresopnytsia